elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Greenhouse
Greenhouse Do we know if the Greenhouse is available on all the different locations? Does it replace the garden? Are there requirements to be able to build it besides materials? I have the homestead in the Pale and I don't see the option to build a Greenhouse. --- TandyBomb 13:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : Its available in all 3 places. Its only available on the west wing, so if you already have an Enchanter's Tower orBedrooms you can't get it. : Jimeee (talk) 13:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : Damnit! I built the bedrooms!!! Why did I do that? (shakes fist at the sky) - TandyBomb 22:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Harvest Question 1: How long does it take until a plant can be harvested? - Zlorfik (talk) 16:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Question 2: How many plants can be grown? I know which one's are possible, but there's nothing about the amount... Zlorfik (talk) 15:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Answer 1: It takes the plants 3 full ingame days to reproduce and one needs to come from a different cell, when they are grown - Zlorfik (talk) 13:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Answer 2: There are 18 pits of soil - Zlorfik (talk) 16:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) What's the best plant for profit? I'm currently farming Blisterwort mushrooms; I can't find anything more lucrative at the moment. Does anyone know which is the most expensive ingredient to plant in a greenhouse? I don't have an alchemists table yet so I'm just selling the raw ingredients, but I'm open to suggestions for combinations that make lucrative potions once I've gathered the necessary materials to make an alchemist table. 15:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) : Canis Root, Imp Stool, and Swamp Fungal Pod make a Paralysis potion, which makes a pretty decent amount of money when sold to merchants. 16:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Crash if Wheat is in the greenhouse? I think that planting wheat on Greenhouse pods could make the game crash. I'm experiencing CTD entering Lakeview after having planted this ingredient. I've found other players on net complaining about that too. :What platform are you on? --- TandyBomb 14:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Insects Do the butterflies and bees respawn if you catch them? I built the greenhouse for the first time and am wondering if I can catch the bugs and have them come back, or if I should just leave them be so the room will look prettier. Mewmew34 (talk) 18:18, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I had blue butterflies in my green house at one point, but now they are gone and I didn't harvest them. I did remove some plants and replaced them with a different plant since then. So I'm guessing the butterflies only spawn when you have a certain plant planted. Anyone know what plants attract them? I'm getting a lot of bees in my Greenhouse (but none around my Apiary...) In fact, I noticed a bee hive appeared in the rafters after a while, and now there's two bee hives! I had a number of high value mushrooms growing as well as creeper vine, canis root, Jazbay, Juniper, Nightshade, Dragon's Tongue, Spikey Grass, Blue and Purple Mountain Flower and... I forget what else. I recently re-planted and haven't been back to check on if there is a change. What I really want is to attract Dartwings, but like Nirnroot, they need water around probably. The bees are frequently making their way out into the Main Hall and my kids' room... - TandyBomb 14:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) New and Hilarious Glitch: Child-Eating Floor! So I had just adopted Hrefna and met her at Lakeview Manor. The first morning she woke up there she walked down stairs, sat down for a bit, then did the thing where you don't give them chores or anything, so they wander around, and do things like: 1.) stare meaningfully at everything and anything in the house, even things that aren't built 2.)stop whatever they're doing to marvel at a mannequin, which is really funny since they do it even when there's nothing on said mannequin 3.)walk to an armoire/dresser (that butt ugly one in Breezehome between their room and the dining table is the most annoying example) and ponder something about it for anywhere from 10 in-game minutes to several hours of in-game time Basically, they act like the house is a museum...all while introspectively rubbing their chins like a wise professor in a silent movie. Anyway, she wanders into the Greenhouse, starts pondering one of the large pots (while rubbing her chin, of course), then...VAH-MOOSE! She gets sucked into the floor, and I see like half of her head for a 3 seconds or so, then nothing. I think maybe she ended up in the rafters (oh that is one annoying glitch...), but nope, she's not there, not anywhere. I look outside, use Detect Life, can't find her anywhere. I went futher out toward the lake and Pinewatch, didn't see her, then I come back and she's walking toward me from the carriage like she just went to get the mail. Oy vey... Gleam Bloom other than nirnroot, gleambloom cannot be planted (get gleambloom from the forgotten vale areas in dawnguard expansion) Getefix3 (talk) 12:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC)